A 'Ordinary' Love Story TMNT
by KimAwkwardFlower
Summary: It was a calm fall day in Japan Kyoto, the sun was shining the trees were swaying back and forth slowly. A small 4-year-old girl with dark brown hair was outside in the garden with her mother "Amber, Hisato." watching her older brothers and younger brother they were mutants, she and her mother were just humans, and of course, her father was a mutant also. (More in story)
1. Introduction

(A/N): This is a recent roleplay I have done with a friend (online), I added a lot of details to this Fanfiction. I do not own the TMNT show or movies, nor do I claim to be. I only own the story, characters.

(Introduction)  
My name is "Liliana, M. Hisato" daughter of Takeshi Hisato, and Amber Hisato. I usually prefer being called Lily, but only my parents call me Liliana. Anyways... here's my story.

I was raised as a 'normal' human girl, I lived in Japan Kyoto almost my whole life, till my father "Takeshi, Hisato" decided to move somewhere else. And that's when we moved to New York city, I would tell you more.. but you'll find out soon.


	2. (Chapter 1) Meeting Him and the Others

(A/N): First chapter of the story! Hope you guys enjoy it! ^^ (Also I am making April less b**chy xD)

[3rd P.O.V.]

"April... I don't understand her at times! It's 7 in the afternoon and she wants me to meet some friends of hers?! they'll probably think I'm a freak! I mean look at me... I'm a mutant turtle." a female mutant turtle with a light pink mask mumbled to herself.

"Lily, they'll like you I promise!" April said behind her almost scaring 'Lily' out of her own shell

"If ya quit doing that maybe I won't hurt anyone!" she shouted glaring at the redhead slightly

"Sometimes you need to chill." Casey said, four turtles behind him, Lily rolled her eyes she then froze seeing the red masked turtle she blushed slightly

"Hey guys! thanks for coming!" April says smiling at them

"It's no problem at all April, what did you want us here for?" the blue cladded turtle asked raising a non-existence eyebrow

"Oh right! guys I want you to meet my friend Liliana." she says introducing the other turtle, she waved shyly

"It's nice to meet you, I'm Leonardo or Leo, these are my brothers-" before Leo could say anything else Raph interrupted him

"You can call me Raphael or Raph." he says smiling a little. A few hours pass by all of them are talking, Lily looked down at her phone "I..I gotta get going, it's nice to finally meet you guys! see ya!" she says and runs off jumping onto a rooftop, Raph waved a little

"We have to get going also, it was nice talking." Leo says "Bye guys!" April says waving to them. Leo, Raph, Donnie, and Mikey left also going back to the lair.


	3. (Chapter 2) Raph Realizes Something

(A/N): I just realized how long this is xD I never done a long story before but it's worth it! Also, soon later in 3 more chapters Raph, and the others will meet Lily's brothers (April and Casey already know them, and I'll have more Oc's (my friend's Oc's) in the story soon. Also Spike is non-mutated in this, till later on in the chapters. Anyways, see ya guys!

(April's P.O.V.)

'Three or more months pass by, Lily and Raph have been hanging out a lot. Raph has been smiling more than usual when he sees Lily, it's pretty strange but nice to see him smiling I guess?'

I wrote in my journal and looked up seeing Donnie still working on a new invention, I sigh softly

"Hey... Donnie?" I look at him, Donnie looked up putting up his goggles

"Yes? What is it April?" he says, raising a non exsistent eyebrow.

"Don't you think Raph and Lily hang out a lot? more than usual? also.. do you think it's odd to see Raph smiling a lot when she's around?" I asked, Donnie looked at me rubbing the back of his neck

"Now that you mentioned it April... yeah I never seen Raph smiling so much when he's around Lily, usually Raph's hanging out with Casey... which he still does." Donnie answers looking back down, I nodded slowly.

(Raph's P.O.V.)

I was in my room talking to Spike "I..I don't know Spike, she's just so amazing.. she's beautiful, strong, and awesome! I think I'm in love with her.." I say to him, giving him a leaf before dazing off

"Awww! Raph's in love! Raph's in love!" Mikey shouted running away from my room, I growl glaring at him before chasing him

"Come here! YOU!" I yelled chasing Mikey around the lair angrily, tackling him and putting him in a headlock "Say it." I glare at him.

After Mikey says what I told him to say I let him go, walking over to the punching bag and punching it.


	4. (Chapter 3) Confessing

(A/N): I AM SO SO SORRY. I forgot TO Update, :( I was pretty busy with school, errands (with my mum), my birthday which was on April 2nd ^^ I will update more often now XD don't worry, but please do feel free to PM me for a new story request, or chapter request for this story! Also, I might draw a picture for the story (of my OC and Raphie x) Thanks for understanding guys! By the way, this will be the last chapter of the story. I WILL make a sequel! I can't think of any other ideas.. - I'm sorry. But the Sequel will have a lot of chapters I promise it's just slightly different, with some new characters, and plot twists.

-Awkwardflower

 **Hearts pounding.**

 **A smirk.**

 **Blushing.**

 **That's what was going on.**

Lily asked Raph to meet her at the park, for some particular reason; but he didn't know why, but here they're now, on the ground, Lily pinned by Raph.

While struggling, slightly, then she stopped.

Raph was confused once she stopped struggling, before, _it_.. happened.

She leant in until and their noses were touching,

but that wasn't the reason that shocked Raph, what one thing that shocked him was when she kissed him on the LIPS.

Lily then pulled back quickly looking away blushing, mumbling a 'sorry' Raph's eyes were wide and he was blushing madly.

He looked down at her and put his hand on her cheek making her look at him, which she did, once she did Raph got the chance to smash his lips against hers.

Lily was shocked this time, blushing darkly, before melting into the kiss. Raph's other hand on the ground keeping him up.

[? P.O.V.]

But little.. did they know, Casey and April were hiding in a tree.

Recording the whole thing (A/N: xD I had to.)

(A/N): I hope everyone enjoys this Chapter. I will put in a link for the Sequel here! (Soon)


End file.
